My Dirty Little Secret
by Batmarcus
Summary: AU to New Kid Series: Felicity told Adam about her involvement with Rodney very early on with an easy responce but a few more things have changed to make it anything but.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Enjoy the latest combination fic from Better a Freak than a Fake and I!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Two weeks into Adam and Felicity's parent hunt, it was three o'clock in the morning and Felicity was asleep in the jet but she kept tossing and turning having a nightmare. She's been having these a lot since she was taken in for this hair brained plan with Wolfgang Industries.

She woke up in a cold sweat to discover Adam was not there. She took her comm out, slowly got up, and went to find him. He was on the deck staring out into the night. "Adam." She said approaching him.

"What's up?" Adam asked.

"There's something I seriously need to talk to you about, right now." She said guiltily.

"Okay what is it?" Adam asked.

"Well, the thing is." Felicity rubbed the back of her neck in near tears "When I was back on the table, your counterpart was one of the guards. He told me that he actually works for this other evil company called Wolfgang Industries and that he could promise my freedom if I became the 'best spy ever' destroying the Doofenshmirtz's, Firestorm, and the O.W.C.A. that the best way to do that would be to get you to fall in love with me. I was of course all for the first one anyways and didn't know what the other two were so I agreed."

"Oh is that so?" Adam asked slightly stung by that.

Felicity nodded failing to keep the tears at bay. "You need to help me, Adam, please. I don't want to go through with the rest."

"Fine, I will help you," Adam said.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yea, but what's next Katie still alive?"

"Not as far as I know, no." Felicity said hesitantly.

"Okay good," Adam sighed.

"Your mother is though."

Adams jaw dropped. "She is?" He asked.

Felicity nodded, "Way-Too-Many-Names Rodney took her out before the house blew up, she's alive and well and the Wolfgang Industries building in St. Lois."

"I'm going to kill him!" Adam said.

She looked back down, "I'm sorry, Adam, for everything but keep in mind that if he didn't take her out she really would be dead."

"I guess," Adam sighed.

"Is there any way you could forgive ME though? I just wanted the constant physical, psychological, chemical, and sexual torture to finally be over." Felicity said desperately.

"You I can forgive," Adam said.

She looked up at him with a weak smile. "Thanks, that really does mean a lot to me."

"It's okay," He sighed.

"You can still kill him though." Felicity said wiping her eyes.

"Oh, I was going to anyway," Adam said.

"I could help." Felicity offered. "I could get you to him without question and out in the blink of an eye once he's dead. I could also get you to your mother."

"Yeah I guess," Adam said.

"When?" She asked.

"Tomorrow," Adam said.

"At three-o'clock in the morning, that sentence has two meanings." Felicity said.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"It could either be this morning or the actual tomorrow."

"What are you saying?" Adam asked.

"I'm just asking which you mean." Felicity said simply.

"What do you mean by the two mornings?" Adam asked.

"Just, never mind." Felicity said figuring she'll know soon. "The problem though is that I have a comm unit I'm supposed to wear. I left it in our room but because of the time he hopefully thinks I'm just asleep. He would get way too suspicious during the day if I don't put it back in."

"Go put it back in," Adam said. She blurred off to the room and put it in before blurring back. "So anyway where to next?"

"First Dimension Berlin, I think." Felicity said after a second of thought.

"Alright let's go," Adam said.

"It's my turn to fly." Felicity said excitedly.

"Okay, I'm going to go to sleep," Adam said.

Felicity had already blurred off to the flying area and had not heard him.

Adam got into bed and sighed in irritation. "Anything else you feel like throwing at me?" Adam asked the universe, God, whoever you want think he was talking to. Then the roof seemed to flicker like a broken TV picture. "What?!" He said in surprise before running to the cabin where Felicity was. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" She asked.

"The roof just suddenly flickered like a broken TV."

"I didn't see it," Felicity said. However, her recently turned green eyes widen and she landed and she landed the jet. Wasting no time, she grabbed Adam's arm and blurred them to the bathroom.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"We're being fooled, this isn't real, none of this is real." She said clawing at the mirror leaving a tear.

"You tore the mirror?" Adam said shocked.

"Yes I did, it's only way out of here and back to the real world."

"Ladies first," Adam said.

"I'm no lady." Felicity said but went through the mirror anyways and Adam followed her.

* * *

They both found themselves in a room in the main DEI building.

"Well, this sucks," Adam said.

"Yes it does, but get ready." Felicity said as they heard footsteps.

"Here they come," Adam sighed

"Hopefully, you still trust me enough to fight by me since you'll have no choice."

"I do," Adam said.

"Good." She said as the door slammed open and in came several Doofenshmirtz agents. They got through a number of them but there were far too many of them and more just kept on coming.

"How many are there?" Adam shouted continuing to knock them down.

"Over 1700 on a slow day," Felicity said.

"We need a better plan then." Adam said knocking down more.

"I have no idea," She said

"I have an idea actually," Adam said.

"What is it?" Felicity asked.

"You're super durable right?" Adam asked.

"Well, mostly but not actually bulletproof, why?"

"I'm going to throw you out this window and you're going to go find Isabella and Firestorm while I get captured questions?" Adam asked.

Felicity nodded. "Alright, do it." She said and he threw her out the window just as he said.

She landed in a crater on her feet. "That hurt my ankle," She said.

* * *

Up in the building Adam allowed himself to be cuffed and was told he was being taken to Vanessa. Adam sighed, figures that she's alive in the real world, hopefully it's just her though and not her father. Adam was lead to the top floor and sat down in front of the desk cuffed to a chair and left to wait

"So, you guys figured it out?" She asked coming into the room.

"Well reality flickers before your eyes and it's sort of a giveaway, how long was I in there?" Adam asked.

"Well, about how long would you guess?" Vanessa asked knowing he'll probably be way off.

"Well I'm going to guess about two to three months?" Adam asked.

"You're just too dumb for your own good aren't you?" Vanessa asked then asked loud enough for someone in the next room to hear. "Isn't he dad?"

"He sure is," Said a voice Adam recognized and it made him laugh.

"I was in there a lot longer than I thought, I really am disappointed now" Adam said as Doofenshmirtz came in.

"Do you really want to know exactly how long you were in there?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Yes, yes I do, because even if I said no you would tell me anyway," Adam said.

He smirked at Adam. "We took you from Miami, Adam. You were in there for two years."

That actually shocked Adam beyond belief. "T...two years?" Adam asked staring at the mother/daughter team.

They nodded. "Ironic isn't it?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "You threw my little pet out a window in search for the help of a girl who doesn't even know you exist, hasn't even heard of you."

"Yeah, but I have to ask now why and what happens to me now?" Adam asked.

"Why is none of your business really, as for what happens now, remembered that stuff my pet said happened to her?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"You're going to do it to me? Fantastic not an original thought in your head," Adam said.

"Do you have to daddy he's so cute," Vanessa said. Then she remembered those guards with Felicity, she couldn't tell him that though, "Never mind, carry on."

"Come with me," Doofenshmirtz said dragging Adams chair away. Adam tried to struggle but then stuck him with a drug temporarily knocking him out.

* * *

He woke up bare naked and on something very cold and he could hear voices.

"Why did we put them in the same room?" He heard what sounded like Vanessa say. Confused he looked around as much as he could restrained like that and found to his right, Felicity back 'where she belongs', according to the Doofenshmirtz pair, just with thicker restraints so she can't break them. She was still unconscious and was also naked with one exception, the pair of tennis shoes on her feet. Obviously just to psychologically torture her but she can't do anything about it.

"It saves time," Her dad said

"The shoes were a good idea though." He added before heading into the room. "Oh, good, you're up."

"And your nose is still abnormally pointy," Adam said as though stating the obvious.

He smacked Adam's head against the table. "How about with your friend here wakes up you ask her what happens when you get smug with me."

"Oh wait I know this one, you once again hit with the force of a seven year old girl?" Adam asked. Doofenshmirtz scoffed and left the room for it. He was about to find out on his own. Adam waited until a door opened. In came what appears to be an evil looking platypus but almost all of it was cybernetically enhanced. Perry the Platyborg. "Oh yeah, that," Adam said.

* * *

Hours later the Platyborg walked out leaving Adam bloody, battered and bruised.

"Adam!" He heard Felicity yell in a terrified having just woken up. He on the other hand was struggling to stay awake.

"Hey, you're awake," He muttered spitting out blood.

"Unfortunately." She said staring at the ceiling hopelessly. "You got snippety, didn't you?"

"Yeah very much so," Adam said spitting more blood.

"Yeah, don't do that." Felicity said seriously. "Anywhere else that's the natural thing to do but don't."

The door opened and Doof came back in. "Good you're up, too. Now we can finally get started, and Ms. Daniels, I think you'll notice a new adjustment." He said pushing a button on the wall.

They both felt a helmet coming down on his head and then needles went into back all the way up their spines and then more into their heads. Finally a very sharp needle went into each arm. As each needle pumped chemicals into their bloodstreams expelling the actual blood to make room, Adam screamed but Felicity stayed completely silent and straight faced just waiting for it to be done for the day. "How do you each feel?" They were asked when it was over.

"No difference." Felicity lied, same as always.

"Really? Because you used to say that every time yet you came out as well, that." Doofenshmirtz accused approaching her skeptically. He'd get to Adam in a second.

"I told you no difference," She said.

"What about you, Mr. Garcia-Shapiro?" He asked though not exactly believing her. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," Adam said honestly.

Doofenshmirtz wrote that down. "Then I am done with you guys for a while but Felicity has a visitor. Someone who has been missing you over the years you were gone."

"No!" Felicity shuddered.

"You really think you get a choice?" He smirked before leaving the room.

"What he talking about?" Adam asked having not yet been confided on that part of the table.

She did not speak as a disgusting man came into the room. "Hello Felicity." He smirked buckling his pants. "You of course could never forget me right?"

"Stay away from me!" She said.

"Now why on earth would I do that?" He asked taking down his pant and underwear, Adam nearly threw up. He climbed up on top of the table so he was right above her.

"You know you're a fat piece of shit right?" Adam asked catching the man's attention.

"Whether that's true or not, the bitch is mine to do whatever with and there's nothing either of you could do about it." He hissed at Adam as he forced his way into her.

"Really the only bitch I see here is you. Why do you rape girls anyway? Is it because you know deep down that no one on the face of this earth has ever actually loved you even a little? I mean how could they? You're an ugly bastard. Or maybe that's not it is it? No, maybe it's your childhood you were rapped as a child and now you're taking out your problems on her,"

"Shut up!" Darius shouted but Adam kept going as both Doofenshmirtz listened in.

"That's what is isn't behind all the weapons and swear words and alcohol you're just an insecure little boy who could not stand up for himself and trying so hard to get back at mommy and daddy," Adam said

He growled getting out of and off Felicity before pulling up his pants and going over to Adam and punching him really hard in the nose which thanks to Platyborg was already broken. "I said shut up!"

"You hit like baby," Adam breathed as Darius walked away.

Once he was gone, Adam turned to Felicity. "That happens a lot?"

She nodded sadly, "Be careful there are people who would rape you here too," She said

Adam gulped. "I never noticed any female guards."

"There aren't any. Unless you count Vanessa."

"Oh joy, how did you get out of here the first time?" Adam asked suddenly more nervous than before.

"I told you. Your counterpart freed me in exchange for becoming 'the best spy ever' by taking down the Doofenshmirtz family, Firestorm, and the O.W.C.A but that was in the virtual world, I'm not sure if the company even really exists. No one's coming to rescue us, Adam." Felicity said hopelessly.

"Then we have to endure don't we?" Adam asked.

She sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately."

"How do we make it through this?" Adam asked.

"We endure and get used to it." Felicity sighed. "I stopped screaming somewhere in the third month. There's no way out of here."

"Does he ever let us off these tables?"

She shook her head. "Not as long as I have been on it anyways."

"How do you get through this?" Adam asked.

"You already asked that." She said closing her eyes.

"Sorry it's the concussion," Adam said.

"It's okay and as I said before, you endure and get used to it."

"Guess it's all we can do," Adam said.

"Every day for the foreseeable future." She said as the cell door slid open and someone slid in in a way as if trying not to be seen by anyone outside the cell.

"Who's there?" Felicity asked.

"Just me." Vanessa's voice said as she made her way over to Adam.

"What do you want?" Adam sneered.

"I only let my dad do this for one reason." She smirked lifting up her dress.

"That is?" Adam asked still not thinking clearly due to the concussion

"Stay away from him, Vanessa!" Felicity said actually thinking on full capacity.

"No, I don't think I will." Vanessa said stepping up to Adam.

"You rape him and I will tell your dad, and we both know that he would kill you." Felicity threatened.

"Would he or are you trying to convince yourself?" Vanessa asked.

"Over the years I had basically been your father's diary. I literally know everything about him so I know for CERTAIN he would."

"Fine I'll talk to him first, see you later Adam," She said winking at him.

She left the room leaving Adam in shook. "She was going to rape me?"

"Yeah she was," Felicity said simply.

"Well, that's surprising. With that man from earlier it made sense since that's really the only way he could get ANYONE to have sex with him but besides being evil she's pretty much set on that." Adam puzzled. "Don't get me wrong she makes me physically sick but someone else…"

"I don't know maybe she has a soft spot for you?" Felicity asked.

Adam chuckled. "Unlikely. I'm not that special."

"Well you don't know that," Felicity said.

Adam though of what Vanessa said when this was brought up. "You seriously think she has feelings for me?" Adam asked.

"I'm not sure, it seems like it." Felicity said hesitantly.

"I am a little disturbed by that..." Adam said.

Felicity was about to say something when they suddenly heard yelling from outside of the cell and they decided to be quiet and listen in.

"No, not happening!" Heinz said.

"Why not?! All those guards get to with Felicity!"

"That's different!"

"How?!" Vanessa asked.

"You are my daughter," He said.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Dad! I'm twenty years old!"

"So?! I said no!"

"This is not fair! You've always gotten in the way of my love life!" Vanessa yelled angrily.

"Oh please that is over exaggerating!" He said.

"You banished any boy who showed any interest in me at all from the Tri-State-Area! How is that an over exaggeration?!"

"None of them were good enough for you!" He said.

"I thought they were!... Some of them anyways! Like remember Johnny?!

"The boy who wore the black make up?"

"Yes, him."

"Yes, I remember. What about him?"

"I thought he was perfect!"

"He was pathetic, no brains, no power," He said.

"Then what's wrong with Adam?!"

"He would never come to our side," Heinz said.

"If that's the case then why are we torturing him?!"

"If you had let me finish I was saying yet until he breaks," Heinz said.

"Then I can?" She asked.

"Yes, that is part of the reason he's here at all. He's perfect for you,"

"We can hear everything you're saying you know," Adam said loud enough for them to undoubtedly hear, "and what make you so sure I'll break?! Felicity never did!"

"I have my ways!" Heinz said.

"Then care to explain why Felicity hasn't broken yet?!" Adam asked.

"I never wanted her to break just to suffer and if she broke along the way then good for me," He said.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Felicity asked. For most people that's a snide comment but for her that was a serious question she has wondered for literally as long as she can remember.

"It's not about what you did," He said.

"Then what is it about?" She asked.

"Your parents or rather your father."

"Then what did he do to you and why does it mean that I have to suffer because of it? I don't remember anything about him or anything about my past in general thanks to you."

"He started a large thorn in my side,"

Felicity sighed. "Then again, why do I have to suffer because of it?"

"Because you meant and still mean the world to him."

"That's completely unfair!" Adam said in her defense. "You can't just torture someone for years just because a father she doesn't even know about made you made. Especially, since he more than likely has no idea what's been going on in here. You could have just held her without torturing her and it would have had the same exact effect."

"Oh shut up, your father is a pain in my side as well, besides turning you each against them would kill them mentally and physically," He said.

"You just said you didn't want to break me." Felicity reminded.

"The way you keep taunting me I might just to shut you up," He said.

"You never could." Felicity said confidently.

"We'll see," He said leaving the room, but Vanessa was still there.

Once she was sure he was gone, Vanessa turned and whispered to Adam. "How about I make you a deal?"

"I'm listening," Adam said.

"If you do what I want, I could make sure that Felicity is never raped again." She whispered.

"Really? Wait what do you want?" Adam asked.

"Well, I want you obviously, but there's one other thing," she double-checked making absolutely sure Heinz won't hear her, "but I need to know for absolute certain that he won't find out about this."

"What is it?" Adam asked.

Vanessa leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I want you to help me defeat my father."

"Seriously?"

"If I wasn't serious, do you really think I would take such an incredible risk by asking?" Vanessa whispered looking back at the cell door fearfully.

"Why?" He asked confused. "It always seemed as though you loved him."

"I did, but he's restricting and rude and he never really listens to me and made sure I grew up alone."

"Oh wow, it must really suck to be you." Felicity said in extreme sarcasm.

"It did, but not as much as it sucks to be you,"

Felicity just looked annoyed. "How do you expect us to be able to trust you?"

"What are your options?" Vanessa asked.

Felicity sighed, 'Not again.' She thought before turning to Adam. "What do you think?"

"I don't want you to be raped anymore," Adam said.

Felicity sighed again, "We'll do it."

"Good," Vanessa said leaning over Adam. "Kiss me."

Adam reminded himself why he's doing this and craned his neck forward kissing her lips.

Vanessa smiled and pushed her tongue into his mouth then broke away. "You know, after you break, you'll love that," She said. She left the room and Adam spit up onto the table desperately.

"Sorry," Felicity said.

"It's worth it." He said between spits.

"No, I'm not," She said sadly.

"Yes, you are Feliss." He said even though he had no idea why he felt such an impulse to protect her.

"Why do you care?" She asked. He didn't have an answer to that. "I'm sorry for getting you involved in this at all," Felicity said.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this." He said dead serious.

"It is my fault," She said.

"How?" He asked.

"I never should have let you throw me out the window I should have taken you with me," She said.

"That was my idea in the first place and if you had said no I honestly would have anyways and face it, I'd be dead if you tried to pull me out anyways." Adam corrected.

"I still could have done something," She said.

"The only thing you should have done that you didn't is not blame yourself." Adam said stubbornly.

"You know, you're really nice," Felicity said.

"I try to be, unless you piss me off, I don't really have much of a middle ground." Adam admitted.

"Well, I like nice you," She said.

"You know, you're really nice too when you want to be." Adam said intended as a compliment.

She giggled, "Thanks Adam," She said

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"You know a girl could really fall for you," She muttered, "Besides Vanessa." She added in a mumble whether Adam can hear her or not.

"What was that?" Adam asked.

"If we were to ever actually get out of this place, some girl who isn't Vanessa could really fall for you. One that you'd like to be with." Felicity smiled over at him.

"You think so? Like who?" Adam asked smiling at her.

"That question would be a lot easier to answer if there was any non-virtual person I could remember besides you, the Doofenshmirtz pair, and the guards... and Isabella for a few seconds." Felicity reminded.

"Right, sorry," Adam said.

"Still… I'd have to say the majority of girls." She said looking him over but staying above the waist.

Adam blushed, "Thanks," He said.

"You're welcome. That's still assuming we can make it out of here." Felicity sighed.

"We will." Adam said.

"How?" Felicity asked.

"Not sure." Adam said.

"But you really think we will?" Felicity asked skeptically.

"Yes, yes I do," Adam said.

"Hope you're right then." Felicity smiled. She wasn't sure if them being in the same room was a good thing or a bad thing. In one hand, it gives her a friendly face to talk to but in the other, it's another person who has to go through the same exact thing. Someone who's just starting to go through it so she'll have to listen to his tortured screams every day for quite a while... bad thing… it is most definitely a bad thing.

* * *

**A/N: Nice twist huh?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

How long had he been here minutes, hours, days, months? Adam could not tell anymore. He adjusted his wrists, which were already starting to get slightly raw, slightly in the restraints when the cell door opened. "Well, how are you both feeling today?" Heinz asked.

"Why do you even ask that?" Adam asked getting annoyed.

"Call it scientific curiosity; you've stopped screaming Adam," Felicity seemed to be relieved at that fact; the screaming was slowly killing her emotionally. Heinz noticed this and turned to her. "Well, you have always been your weakest when it comes to anything emotional. Even with that baby Darius accidently made you have."

"She had a baby?" Adam asked turning his head.

"Yeah, but he said the baby should be killed right after it's born. So, she was." Heinz answered WAY too casually.

"You sick bastards," Adam said.

"You think they don't know that?" Felicity asked coldly using anger as the only thing to keep her from crying at that incident being brought up.

"I know they do, but I want him to know that the second I get free and I will he dies first," Adam said.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Heinz said going over to the button with full confidence that they'll never escape.

"Snapping your neck like a twig," Adam said as he pushed the button.

"You'd have to escape first though, which is never going to happen. There no way out of here as your friend here has told you many a time." Heinz reminded and the helmets lowered down and the spine, arm, and head needles went in.

"I guess we'll see," Adam said as the chemicals were pumped into him.

"How do you both feel now?" Heinz asked as always once it was done.

"No change," They both muttered.

He scoffed still not believing them. He needed to get a way of finding the real answer out. "Fine, then we'll try later," He said.

He left the room and Adam turned to Felicity. "Why didn't you tell me you had a baby?"

"I don't like talking about it!" She said defensively.

Adam turned to the ceiling at that. "Sorry, I should have just known. I can't even imagine how hard that must have been for you."

"It was really difficult," She said crying.

and Adam honestly hated that he couldn't comfort her like he wants to but with them both being bound, he only has his words, and what would he even say to this?

"Sorry you had to go through that," Adam said.

"It's not your fault, by far the worst thing that's happened here though." Felicity said still crying. "It didn't matter where she came from, she was mine, and she was a NEWBORN, barely a second old."

"I can't imagine what that must have been like for you," Adam said.

"I don't expect you to try or pretend." Felicity said.

"I get the feeling we won't be here much longer," Adam said not noticing his eye were now blood red and the whites were now black.

"That's creepy because I was too. You think that means it's right?" Felicity asked. "Also, when we do get out, do NOT tell a soul about my daughter." She added dead serious.

"I would not dare, but yes I think the feeling is right," Adam said as the door opened again and Vanessa walked in.

"What feeling?" Vanessa asked coming over to Adam.

"That you were coming," Adam said simply.

"Oh, did you miss me?" Vanessa asked and kisses him sticking her tongue into his mouth again. Adam did not gag he just kissed her back waiting for it to be over.

After a while, she broke away. "Now, about my father." She whispered.

"What about him?" Adam asked.

"Well, we obviously need a plan." She reminded.

"Well you could wait until he's weak and then let Felicity and I out," Adam suggested.

"That would be far too suspicious though." Vanessa sighed. "There's no way I could do that without getting you both killed… but… maybe if you guys were to pretend to break, convince him that you're on his side, he'll never see it coming."

"That might actually work," Felicity said.

"I don't see how it wouldn't, it's basically the same thing Felicity did in the virtual world, just earlier on and with him instead of me." Vanessa reminded.

"We'll think about it," Adam said.

"Alright." Vanessa said leaving confident that they value their freedom and her father's death enough to agree.

"What do you think?" Adam asked.

"Well, she's right but it also might be a trap. She's not exactly someone who can be completely trusted." Felicity reminded but sighed. "But we don't exactly have any other options."

"No we don't" Adam said.

"We could still kill her afterwards though." He whispered where only she could here. Felicity nodded. "So, the next time he uses the machine?" Adam asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Felicity said.

* * *

Back in the Garcia-Shapiro house, Isabella sat on her bed thinking, she had not told anyone about it but she couldn't stop thinking about that crazy girl who showed up a little more than two months ago. "She must have been insane," Isabella muttered.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it; Vivian had heard that passing by and stopped in the doorway. "Who must have been insane, mija?"

"This girl came over a few months back and said my brother was in trouble, but I don't have a brother," Isabella shrugged.

Vivian froze for a second. "Did she mention a name by any chance?"

"Yeah her name was Felicity and the boy she was talking about was Adam," She said.

"Isabella, I'm sorry I never told you this but… you do have a twin brother, named Adam."

Isabella sat up straight, "Mom said what now?" She asked.

Vivian explained as quickly as possible concluding that that might very well mean that he really IS in trouble.

"Why did you not tell me this before?" She asked.

"Your father and I split when you were both very young and we agreed it was for the best if we raised you apart and waited to introduce you," Vivian said.

"Well that was dumb." Isabella said as the doorbell rang. Isabella got up and went over to answer it now worried that the brother that she just found out about it really is in trouble.

At the door was a man with jet black hair and dark green eyes. "Oh, hello." Isabella said kind of awkwardly. "Can I help you?"

"Yes Isabella you can," He said.

Isabella was starting to get a little creeped out. "How do you know my name?"

"My name is Sergio Shapiro, and I'm your father," He said

"Your son might be in trouble then." Isabella said unsure of how else to react at the moment.

"I know." Sergio said sadly. "That's why I'm here."

"Mom, dads here," Isabella said awkwardly. Vivian came down and was unsure of what to say either. "So... Dad... do you happen to have any idea where Adam might be?" Isabella asked.

"First I will tell you the hard part, Adam was taken from me almost three years ago and since then I believe he has been slowly trained to be a lethal as possible," Sergio said.

They both gulped at that. "What else?" Isabella asked. "Also, do you have any idea who took him?"

"Doofenshmirtz, but not this worlds Doofenshmirtz," He said.

"What would someone from another world want with him?" Isabella asked.

"I have an organization that works with others to help bring down the empire he has built,"

Isabella sighed and stated the obvious, "We need to save him."

"No I need to save him you both can't be in more danger," He said.

"Then why did you come here?" Vivian asked.

"To tell you I am putting security around your home," He said

"There is no way I'm not going to help my brother." Isabella said stubbornly. "You may not like it but you've haven't had any part of my life since I was an infant and you are not going to start telling me what I can and cannot do now."

"It's for your safety," He said.

"I don't care if it's for my safety, I am going and that's final." Isabella said. "Thanks to both of you I haven't even met him and didn't even know he existed until minutes ago and there no way I'm going to lose him before I even get the chance to."

"Alright fine, you both had to get my temper," He sighed.

Isabella smirked, "So, what's the plan then?"

"We need a very big distraction," Sergio said.

"I happen know two people who just might be able to create that without risking any more lives than already are." Isabella said looking across the street at the Flynn-Fletcher home.

"It needs to be huge," He said.

"Trust me, they can do any size or intensity you need." Isabella said. "They could literally do anything shy of making shoes that make someone run faster than the speed of light but they got REALLY close."

"Call them then," He said.

Isabella pulled out her phone and hit speed dial number 1 for Phineas' cellphone. "Phineas I need something big loud and distracting," Isabella said

"Alright, how big, loud, and distracting?" Phineas asked already thinking up ideas not bothering to ask what for.

"As big loud and distracting as possible," She said.

"Alright, we'll have it ready in a half hour at the latest." Phineas promised being Phineas.

"Good!" She said hanging up.

"They'll have it done in about, 10-20 minutes, or a half hour if everything goes wrong." Isabella told her dad.

"Impressive," He said.

"Just wait till you see what they come back with." Isabella smirked.

"Are they that good?"

Isabella and Vivian both nodded.

"Well alright then, are you coming Vivian?"

Vivian gulped, "I'll stay, I have confidence that you can get both of my kids out in one piece."

"Alright then Isabella you need a suit," He said.

Isabella nodded not bothering to question. "Alright."

"Good pick two colors quickly," He said.

"Pink and white." Isabella said without really thinking much.

"Good, come with me," Sergio said.

She followed him out unsure of where they're going exactly.

He led her to what looked like an RV.

"Discreet." Isabella observed.

"That is the idea step inside and hold still," He said.

Isabella nodded and did exactly that. She felt fabric wrap around her and moments later stepped out in a white suit with pink designs on it. "Wow." Isabella said looking it over.

"Like it?" He asked.

Isabella nodded, "Yes, I do, but I'm guessing it's not just looks?"

"No, it's resistant to heat, bullet, basically if it can hurt you it won't in this suit," He said

"Perfect then." Isabella said. "Yet you were still worried about my safety."

"It's still dangerous," He said.

"How dangerous is he?" Isabella asked.

"Mass murder and enslavement, dangerous," Sergio said.

Isabella gulped but nodded. "Alright, I'm still in."

"I won't stop you, I don't think I could," He chuckled.

"No, you couldn't, my friends are probably done now though." Isabella reminded.

"Let's go check," He said.

They headed back over there. "They right across the street if you would rather just go over to them."

"Lead the way please," He said.

She led him to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. "Phineas whatcha doin?" She asked in a hurried and still somehow cute tone

"Hey Isabella, just putting one last touch on what you asked for." Phineas said doing that then handing a device that could comfortably fit in her palm and an activation remote. "We made it as portable as possible while still fitting the criteria since we don't know where you need it or what for. Also, who's this?"

"Right, Phineas this is my dad Sergio Garcia," She said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you sir, I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb." He motioned to Ferb who waved.

"Nice to meet you both, but we are in a rush," He said.

"Alright, see you guys later then." Phineas said still not questioning as they left.

"Thanks Phineas," Isabella said.

Isabella and Sergio left. "So, how are we going to get close enough in the first place?" Isabella asked.

"Teleporter," Sergio said. He surprisingly pulled out of said devices. "It's going to feel really weird," He said.

Isabella nodded. "I know."

"You do?"

Isabella nodded. "I've teleported a few times because of Phineas and Ferb."

"Then hold on," He said.

He put in the coordinates, grabbed him daughter and teleported them right outside of 2nd Dimensions main DEI building completely out of view of any Normbots, guards, or cameras.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked.

Isabella nodded gripping the distraction device and remote.

* * *

Adam and Felicity laid there on the tables oblivious to Isabella and Sergio's presence as the machine found its proper spots and started pumping in more chemicals. About halfway through that 'treatment', Adam called out a desperate sounding, "Stop!"

Heinz smiled and shut it off, "What's wrong?"

"I-I give. I'll serve you." Adam said breathing heavily.

"That's a smart, boy," He said walking over. "But how can I be sure you're telling the truth and are not just trying to get me to let you go so you can kill me?" He whispered.

"I'm not," Adam said.

Heinz hesitated to looking him in his now black and red eyes trying to tell if he was lying; luckily, Adam is a fantastic liar so Doofenshmirtz took of the restraints and gave him some clothes. "Welcome aboard then."

"Thank you," Adam said struggling to stand after months

Heinz surprising helped him up. "It will probably feel weird for a while; you were on there for a little over two months. Sixty-eight days to be exact."

"Sixty eight days?" Adam asked putting on his pants and shoes

Heinz nodded. "Exactly."

"It's hard to tell time on the table," Adam said.

"Probably, but you won't have to worry about that anymore." He said simply and looked over at Felicity who was obviously still tied to the table. "You could not have to, also you know, you just have to give up and give in."

"Do I get to kill Darius?" She asked

Heinz thought about the deal. "If I let you, would you join me?" She nodded. He looked her straight in her colorless eyes for a while just as with Adam but she was an even better liar than Adam. So he undid her restraints and tossed her some clothes. Being Felicity, the first think she did was rip off those shoes and socks and throw the across the room.

"I hate those," She said pulling on the clothes and standing beside Adam.

"Follow me then." Heinz smirked. At that moment several loud alarms went off and the building seemed to shake. Heinz was surprised but simply said to the mutants. "Prove your way."

They both blurred to them but Adam didn't really notice how fast he was going. There was to person there though. Just a very big, loud, and distracting… distraction. "No way." Adam said knowing that could ONLY be Phineas and Ferb work right there, but they never even actually met him.

"What is it?" Felicity asked.

"… I'm not sure, but it's undoubtedly Phineas and Ferb's work." Adam said before blurring find them before anyone else does.

However who he found was more surprising. "Isabella? Dad?" He asked stopping in front of them

"Adam?" Sergio asked in absolute shock.

"THAT'S Adam?" Isabella asked.

"Adam what happened to you?" He asked.

"A lot changes in two years dad," Adam said coldly. "Hi, Isabella," He said happily

Though confused on how he knew about her in the first place, Isabella stowed that away for when they're safe. "We came to save you."

"I just got free," Adam said.

"How?" She asked suspiciously

"Convinced a mad man I was on his side after months of torture," Adam said.

"Then what are you going to do with us?" Isabella asked sounding scared for both herself and her brother that she just met.

"Tell you to go home, I'll be there soon," Adam said. Sergio hesitated but teleported them to Isabella's house. Adam blurred back to Heinz.

* * *

"They got away." Adam said sounding like he regretted it. "I tried to stop them but they had teleporters."

"Did you see who they were?"

Adam of course had to lie. "I didn't recognize them but they had Firestorm uniforms on."

"Typical," He said

Feliss appeared as well. "So, when do I get to kill Darius?"

"You can go now," He said.

Feliss blurred of and returned covered in blood, not her own, with an insane smile. "Serves him right."

"Yes it does," Adam said.

"So, what now boss?" Felicity asked Heinz.

"Make sure there are no more intruders," He said. They both blurred off in separate directions. "Excellent," He said smirking.

They both returned, Adam still not realizing how fast he has been going. "All clear, sir." They reported.

"Excellent, go pick a room," He said turning his back on them.

With his back turned he was unaware of what was happening before Adam grabbed his head and snapped his neck effectively killing the evil dictator where he stood. "Idiot." Adam said simply.

"I know I figured that would be a lot harder," Adam said.

Vanessa appeared from around the corner looking VERY happy. "THANK YOU!" She said running up and hugging Adam tightly.

"You're welcome," Adam said carefully.

"So, you're going to stay with me now. Right?" Vanessa asked.

Since Adam could not let go of the hug without her catching on, Adam made an indicating face at Felicity and she snapped Vanessa's neck killing her as well and they were both out of there.

"Hey wait a second," Adam said before they got to the dimension teleporter.

"What?" Felicity asked.

"I just want to do something before we go," Adam said.

"Okay, what's that?" She asked.

Before she could react Adam pulled her to him and kissed her. He pulled away a few seconds later blushing."Sorry I don't know what came over me, "He said.

Felicity was blushing as well and tried to say something but all that came out was complete gibberish.

"Um...what?" Adam asked. She just looked nervous and frustrated and blurred off not knowing why this is chased after her now very worried. He was surprised at how easily he caught her.

"Felicity, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said looking down.

"Oh maybe you don't like me," Adam said glumly.

"But… it almost seems like… I do." Felicity said awkwardly.

"So then why did you run?" Adam asked.

"I just… didn't know what to think… this is obviously all new to me."

"Well you could try kissing again and see how it feels," Adam said.

Felicity nodded and leaned in and kissed him. It felt right simply put. She loved the feeling and melted into his arms.

"Yes, I do like you." Felicity said once they separated.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, you have a lot more experience in this field then I do."

"We could, try dating?"

"I would like that." Felicity said blushing.

"I would too," Adam said.

"So, what exactly does that entitle?" Felicity asked ignorantly.

"We go out on dates hug, kiss that sort of thing," Adam said.

"What's a date?" Felicity asked.

"We go to a movie or dinner stuff like that," Adam said.

"Oh, okay, I would definitely like that." Felicity smiled.

"We could go now, but I promised my sister I would be there soon," Adam said.

"Then let's go to Isabella." Felicity said simply. Adam took her hand and they were off.

* * *

They appeared in front of Isabella's house. Adam knocked nervously. The door was opened by Isabella who immediately pulled him into a hug. "Nice to see you too Isa," Adam said.

They separated and trying not to look into his black and red eyes, she asked, "Can I ask you two questions excluding this one?"

"Sure," Adam shrugged.

"How did you know who I was to send for me to rescue you?" Isabella asked. "Until earlier today I didn't even know I had a brother and just assumed that she was crazy."

"First of all I am crazy," Felicity said.

"Second I was trapped for two years in a virtual world," Adam said.

"So, you had known the virtual version of me and thought I was real?" Isabella asked and they both nodded. "That explains why she was so shocked that I didn't know what she was talking about." She said that making a LOT more sense now. Second question, who exactly is she?"

"She is Felicity Daniels, she has superpowers and she's my girlfriend, that really is all we know for sure," Adam said and she nodded.

"Actually… I don't even really know that first part for sure. Doofenshmirtz and the guards just kept calling me either Felicity or Ms. Daniels so it was more an assumption and might not be my birth name." Felicity added.

"That sounds horrible," Isabella said.

Felicity nodded, "She was tortured with me and a long time before that and sometime along the way she lost all memory of anything before it." Adam explained sadly.

"That's horrible!" Isabella said.

"Actually, it was a lot easier before going back after the virtual world because I never know anything different." Felicity pointed out honestly.

"It's okay," Adam said.

"No one should ever have to know nothing but torture." Isabella said seriously. "That's absolutely terrible."

"It's okay, I have Adam now," She said.

"I guess that's true." Isabella said. "Well, it's very nice to meet you both."

"You too can we come in?" Adam asked.

"Of course." Isabella said and stepped aside to let them in still not looking in either of their eyes.

"It's okay," Adam said.

"You don't want to come in?" Isabella asked confused.

"I mean you can look at us," Adam said

"You're eyes are kind of freaky though." Isabella said honestly.

"They are?" Adam asked.

Isabella gave him a mirror. "Very."

"Wow!" Adam said.

"I think they're amazing." Felicity said with a smile.

"Really?" Adam asked blushing Felicity nodded. "Well, I think yours are amazing, too." Adam said.

"Thanks," She said.

"Mom! Dad! Adam's here!" Isabella called.

They came speeding into the living room. "Adam!" They attacked him in a hug.

"Careful with his back." Felicity warned knowing how much her own back hurts and figuring his does, too.

"Why?" They asked.

"Because his is like this?" Felicity said, turned around, and lifting the back of her shirt being careful to keep the front down.

"Oh no!" They gasped seeing the bloody holes.

"Yeah, it's very sensitive." Adam said as Felicity put back down her shirt.

"My goodness what did they do you?" Vivian asked.

"It's a long story you're gonna want to sit down for. It's not just my back though." He moved his hair to where it showed some of the bloody holes in his head.

"No," Sergio said.

"No what?" Adam asked putting his hair back.

"This should not have happened to you," He said.

"I agree, it should not have happened to Felicity here either but we can't change the past." Adam said.

"I'm sorry," Sergio said.

Adam looked down. He'd say it isn't his fault… but it is completely his fault. "You never told me what you did and when your work got me captured it took you almost three years to come save me!" Adam said.

"I know but I really was trying." Sergio said but Adam wasn't hearing any of it.

"You always told me growing up you would always be there to save me if I needed it, but Felicity and I had to save ourselves! After about two weeks on that table! Dad, I gave up hope that you were coming," Adam said walking away.

Felicity glared at him for a second before following her boyfriend.

Sergio sighed in defeat.

"Sergio, what did he do to Adam?" Vivian asked her ex-husband dead serious.

"He pumped him full of chemicals before that I imagine he gave him a false life in the virtual world," He said.

"How?" Vivian asked worriedly.

"How what?"

"How was he able to pump the chemicals in? Why didn't he try and fight it?"

"I believe he was restrained and could not fight back," Sergio said.

She was beyond pissed to say the least. "And you didn't come here when he was taken?" She shouted.

"I was hoping it would not come to this!" He shouted back.

"But it did! He's my son too!"

"I know and I should have but there's nothing that can be done about it now though!"

"Are you fit to be his father anymore?"

"Of course, I am!" Sergio said defensively.

"It doesn't seem like Adam thinks so and with everything that happened I don't think so either." Vivian said. "And that, I can do something about."

"You can't take Adam from me!" He said desperately.

"We'll just have to see about that in court won't we?" Vivian asked dead serious.

"Please Vivian, I know I made mistakes, but you can't take him,"

"This is WAY bigger than just some little mistake; you did no less than ruin his life."

"I'm sorry!" He said.

"Don't you realize this is way too big to be fixed with a 'sorry'?!"

"What am I supposed to do!?"

"It's not what you're supposed to do! It's what you WERE supposed to do."

"Then tell me what was I supposed to do?"

"You shouldn't have had anything to do with that assassins group in the first place!" Vivian shouted. "The same reason we separated in the first place!"

"I was trying to keep people safe!"

"That obviously didn't work out did it?! I told you it was too dangerous!"

"And you were right, but I have raised Adam for years safely please don't take him!"

"You and I both know he'd be much safer here with me and Isa! Now get out of my house!" Vivian shouted.

"Vivian he is all that has kept me going, I was going to give it up right before Adam was captured" He said.

"You should have earlier than that!" Sergio growled in frustration. "Now, I told you before and I'll tell you again, get out of my house before I call the cops!" He sighed and walked to the door.

* * *

Adam went into the bathroom not bothering to close the door. He pulled off his shirt grabbed a rag and began to clean his head and back.

"Want some help?" Felicity offered.

"Yeah could you get my back?" He asked. Felicity nodded and grabbed a wet rag and began mindlessly cleaning his back. "Thanks," He said.

"You're welcome." She said still cleaning.

"What about you're back?" Adam asked her.

"I guess it needs cleaning as well, we could just shower," She said.

"Would that be enough?" Adam asked as he continued cleaning his head.

"Yeah with some soap, let's just take a shower," She said.

"Alright." Adam said setting down the rag. "Together or who's first?"

"Together please?" She asked blushing.

Adam chuckled and closed the door, "Well, it's not like seeing each other naked is anything new, alright."

"I know, but I don't like water except to drink," She said.

Adam thought about the chemicals at the table and gulped. "I can't say I blame you on that."

"You turn on the shower please?" She asked.

Adam nodded and reached in turning on the shower. Felicity instinctively backed up but Adam took her hand gently. "It's okay, I got you."

"You promise?" She asked holding onto the hem of her shirt nervously.

Adam nodded carefully, "I promise." he set the faucet on the water saving setting so there was less water to make her nervous. "I won't let anything or anyone hurt you again."

"Okay," She said as they stripped down and stepped into the shower.

She death gripped his hand as the water hit her almost but luckily not breaking it because of her super strength.

"It's alright," Adam said soothingly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down the grip on Adam's hand loosened ever so slightly.

"It's alright," Adam said rubbing her back.

She almost told him to stop but the pain in her back distracted her mind from the water.

"It's okay," Adam said holding her gently. Felicity nodded moving closer to him. "Just relax I'm here," Adam said.

"I'll always be here." He promised watching the blood go down the drain.

Felicity nodded and turned around and hugged him forgetting where they were

He wrapped his arms around her being careful with her back and not to… you know.

"Thank you for being here," She said.

"It's my pleasure."

"Are you okay?" She asked noticing how awkwardly he was holding her.

"Yeah, it's just a little awkward with the hugging, with us both naked."

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, I don't think you want to… you know… yet."

"Uh okay?" She said confused.

He noticed she wasn't getting it and just said bluntly. "Have sex."

"Oh right...we aren't supposed to?" She asked.

"I'm not sure if you want to." Adam specified.

"Well, I've never had the option to choose before," She said.

"I know; it was always forced before." Adam sighed sadly.

"This time I can choose?"

Adam nodded, "Of course, and any time, that's what happens when the want to show you love, instead of just use you."

"So if I said I wanted to?" She asked stepping closer to him and wondering if it really would feel any different.

"Then I would." Adam said honestly.

"I'm not going to lie I thought about it before while we were in that room," She said now standing right in front of him.

"So, is that a yes?" Adam asked hopefully. In response Felicity steeped forward and kissed him pulling him against her.

* * *

A while later, they exited the shower breathing heavily. "So?" Adam asked.

"That was amazing we should do that more," She said smiling.

"Yes, yes we should." Adam said as they dried off.

"Adam?" She asked.

"Yes?" Adam asked.

"I...I think I love you," She said.

Adam blushed pulling her in. "That's good, because I think I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy! Thanks to my partner Better a Freak than a Fake fr editing! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 3

Once they were dried and dressed, Adam and Felicity headed back to the others hoping no one would ask, they were surprise that Sergio wasn't there. "Mom, where's Dad?" He asked confused also hoping that would stop them from asking what they were doing.

"I kicked him out," Vivian said.

"Oh, that's a relief, but doesn't he have custody of me?" He asked in a hiss hating that fact right now.

"Not for long," Vivian said.

Adam was surprised to say the least. "You're going to actually take it to court then?"

"Yes, he let this happen to you and your only 16," She said.

"Think you would be comfortable hearing exactly what happened there?" Felicity asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I think so," They both said.

"Well, sit down then." Felicity said, they did and Felicity explained in vivid detail everything that happened to him during those two months on the table.

When she was done, Isabella vomited into the garbage.

"You okay there, sis?" Adam asked looking over at her worriedly which is backwards if you ask me.

"Yeah, but how are you okay?"

"I'm... not sure really." Adam said honestly.

"I know," Feliss said.

"Then care to enlighten us?" Adam asked.

"You have me and them," She said.

"But how am I, well, to put it bluntly, not dead. In the same manner why aren't you? We both basically have a nuclear bomb in a blood stream. That I have no clue for," He said.

"I guess you're just tough then." Isabella said setting the trash can down. "I certainly could never go through that."

"You never know," Adam shrugged.

"By the way, is it okay if Felicity stays here for a while? She has nowhere else to go." Adam asked.

"Yes she can stay, but she'll have to share a room," Vivian said.

"Alright," Felicity shrugged. "With who?"

"Whoever dear, you have been through so much," She said.

"It's okay if she sleeps with me then? Actual sleeping I mean." He specified even though they already did that.

"I guess so I mean really you both been through so much,"

"Yeah, we have, I'm guessing the spare room, then just like in the virtual world?" Adam asked his mother.

"Yeah, I guess so," She said.

Adam realized something and sighed turning to Feliss. "It's going to feel really weird sleeping in a real bed again, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but you'll be there right?" She asked.

Adam nodded, "Of course I will."

"Good," She said snuggling into him.

"Tired?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm hmm," She said nodding into his chest.

"Let's get you to bed then." He said picking her up gently knowing exactly where to be careful of. She snuggled into him again. He blurred her to that room still not noticing how fast he was going or how light she appeared to be. When he laid her down in the bed, he noticed that she had already fallen asleep.

"Goodnight Feliss," He said kissing her forehead. He let out a small yawn and went ahead and laid next to her on my stomach so as not to hurt my back.

Vivian found them that way but as a force of habit, they both immediately woke up. Felicity started cracking up at that. "That's right we're not on the table anymore."

"Oh right," Adam said laying back down.

"What just happened?" Vivian asked.

"Back on the table, there was no way to tell time so you just slept when you were tired but if anyone walks in then you best wake up immediately unless you want a visit from Platyborg." Felicity explained with a shudder.

"The what?"

"The table, that's what we call where we were tortured since that's basically what it was, a large metal table with leather restraints." Felicity explained.

"No, what's a Platyborg?"

Felicity just froze so Adam explained, "It's a cybernetic platypus that if you do something Doofenshmirtz doesn't like that he'd send it to... excuse my language but for lack of better term, beat the absolute crap out of you."

"That's cruel,"

"Everything about him and that place was cruel." Adam said honestly laying his head back on the pillow. "You okay there, Feliss?"

"Yeah, sort of," She said.

"You just don't like talking about Platyborg?" He asked.

"No," She said.

"Well, it's okay now. Just go back to sleep." Adam said gently. She lay back down as close to Adam as she could. Adam smiled gently putting his arm around her and they both fell back asleep.

"Mom, will they be okay?" Isabella asked

Vivian nodded, "I'll make sure of it."

"I'm not seeing dad again, am I?"

"Why do you ask? Do you want to?" Vivian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well a little I never got to know him," Isabella said.

"Well, I suppose I could arrange for you to see him a few time but I don't want anything to happen to you though."

"I know that," Isabella said.

"Well, in addition to the one that tortured Adam and Felicity, there's a lot of just as bad people that your dad has pissed off from his work with the assassins group and Adam was captured just because he cares about him, if any of the others find out that you're his daughter then you could very well be the next target." Vivian explained worriedly.

"I guess your right there," Isabella said.

"So, do you still want to see him though?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah I do," She said.

Vivian sighed, "Well, I guess I can't stop you then."

"Sorry mom," She said.

"I just couldn't stand something happening to you, especially after what happened to Adam."

"I know mom," She said.

"I guess you could still see him though. I'll try my best to make sure that you're safe."

"I know mom," She said.

* * *

Adam woke up late that night. He sat upright seeing that Felicity was still asleep but also that it was nighttime. "Well, I guess it will take while to get on an actual schedule." Adam mumbled to himself.

He got up and headed to get some water. Felicity woke seconds later and noticed that Adam wasn't there so she went to go look for him.

She found him about halfway through his third glass of water. "Hey." She said getting his attention.

"Hey want some water?" Adam asked.

Felicity did realize that she was thirsty and nodded grabbing a glass for herself. "Sleep Well?" Adam asked.

"Very, it did feel weird sleeping in a bed just like it did the first time but it was a good weird." She answered filling up the glass.

"Yeah, I know right?" Adam asked.

"Like me?" She asked.

"Yeah like you," Adam said hugging her.

"You're a good weird, too." Felicity said returning the hug.

"Thanks, Feliss," Adam said.

"Your mom and sister are asleep right?"

"Yeah it's just me and you," Adam said.

"Then what do you want to do?" She asked chugging down the water.

"I'm not sure watch T.V?" Adam asked.

"Is that fun?" She asked having never watched T.V., not that she can remember at least.

"Depends what's on," Adam said.

Felicity shrugged. "I guess I could give it a shot."

"Come with me," Adam said. He led her over to the living room setting her down on the couch and turning on the T.V.

"So, we just watch?"

"Yeah, they have stuff that's intentionally: funny, suspenseful, shocking, interesting, informative, exhilarating, a whole bunch of stuff like that." Adam explained.

"Can we watch something funny?" She asked

"Sure, I'll see if I can find something." Adam said flipping through channels.

"The Simpsons?" He asked.

"I have no idea what that is." Felicity said honestly. Adam smiled and turned it on. "They're yellow." She said stating the obvious. "Why are they yellow?"

"So that when people turn on the T.V. and see a punch of people with yellow skin they unanimously know, 'Oh, The Simpsons is on!' Adam said

Felicity thought about it for a second then said, "That actually makes perfect sense."

"Yeah good marketing," Adam said.

They just sat back and watched it for the rest of the episode. "That was funny," She said smiling

"Then that's the fifth good choice I've made since we got off the table." Adam said with a smile.

"Fifth?" She asked.

"Yeah, the other four being in chronological order: killing Heinz, telling you to kill Vanessa, making you his girlfriend, having sex with you." Adam listed before a voice behind them asked in shock:

"You two had sex?" They turned to find a stunned Isabella looking at them.

"Oh boy," Adam sighed.

"Um... hey Isabella, what are you doing up?" Felicity asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"You two had sex?" She repeated.

"Please don't tell Mom," Was all Adam said.

"I won't but I really don't think she'll care," Isabella said.

"Really?" He asked in surprise.

"Well maybe a little,"

"What makes you say that she wouldn't or would just a little?" Adam asked. "Though, thank you by the way."

"Well with all you both have been through..." Isabella said.

"So we've been tortured, does that somehow mean we can get away with anything?" Adam asked finding this rather ridiculous.

"No but you can get away with a little more."

"Still doesn't make much sense." Adam said.

"She does not want to yell and risk triggering bad memories,"

"Oh, I guess that is an excellent point." Felicity said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Adam said.

"Is that a problem?" Isabella asked from their reactions to that.

"No, but we never thought about it," Adam said.

"My question still stands though." Felicity said. "What are you doing up?"

"I needed some water," She said.

"Alright, then you should probably just get your water and head back to bed." Adam said.

"Well okay," Isabella said. She headed into the kitchen not knowing what else to say.

"That was awkward," Adam said.

Felicity nodded in agreement. "Very."

"Now what?" He asked.

Felicity held up a finger waiting for Isabella to head back upstairs. Once she was, Felicity pulled him into a kiss. Adam kissed her back without hesitation. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her up onto him lap. "Are you thinking what I am?" She asked

"If you're thinking what I hope you are." Adam said.

"Well that depends what are you hoping for?" She asked

"What that awkward conversation was just about." Adam said..

"Here?" She asked with a smirk.

Adam shrugged, "Or we could go somewhere else."

"Somewhere more private," She said grinding against him.

"Our room?" Adam suggested.

"That might not be best, Isabella is up there."

"The basement assuming the virtual world wasn't wrong?" Adam suggested.

"That sounds perfect," She said kissing him as he lifted her up.

However, Adam found nothing but nothingness. "Well it was wrong," Adam sighed.

"Bathroom again, then?" She suggested.

"Sure," Adam said however she kept grinding against him.

"I can't wait much longer," She said. So, Adam took her to the bathroom closing and locking the door.

* * *

A while later they snuck out of the bathroom. "That was even better than last time." Felicity said leaning into him happily.

"I did not think that could happen," Adam said.

"Neither did I but we were both proven wrong."

"Yeah, so let's go out and see Danville at least we can get around faster at night," Adam said

Felicity nodded, "That sounds great."

"Plus we need clothes," Adam said.

Felicity chuckled but nodded. "Of course, but are there any places we could get some open?"

"Not expensive clothes..." Adam said.

"Yes then, we should definitely look for some." Felicity said honestly.

"Okay let's go!" Adam said

"Shouldn't we leave some kind of note or something in case they wake up before we get back?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah we should," Adam said.

"Alright," Felicity said taking out a piece of paper and a pen. "Where will we leave it?"

"The door," Adam said

"Perfect, hopefully they'll see it before having a heart attack." She said beginning to write.

"Yeah," Adam chuckled.

"Your family having a myocardial infarction is apparently funny."

"They won't" Adam said.

"Yeah, that is rather unlikely." She said sighing off the note and handing the pen to Adam.

Adam sighed and they left.

"So, where exactly are we going?" She asked once outside.

"Thrift Shops,"

"What's a thrift shop?" She asked ignorantly.

"It's a place where people buy and give used clothes and other items," Adam said.

"Oh, that's really cool actually. Okay, let's go to some of those." She agreed curiously.

"Want to walk or be carried?" Adam asked.

"Carried please," Adam picked her up bridal style.

"Comfy?"

"Very." She said snuggling into him.

"Good," Adam said blurring them to the nearest Thrift Shop still failing to notice his own speed.

"This is so cool!" Felicity said looking around.

The thrift shop clerk was surprised to say the least. "Where did you two come from?"

"Outside," Adam said.

"But I didn't see you coming or anything, you practically appeared out of nowhere."

"We did?" Adam asked confused.

Felicity chuckled. "You mean you haven't noticed yet?"

"Noticed what?" Adam asked.

"Adam, you have powers." Felicity said simply.

"I have what?" Adam asked carrying her further into the store.

"Powers, just like mine." She said. "How could you not notice?"

"I just didn't" Adam said.

"Well, you do, didn't you notice how impossibly light I seem?" Felicity pointed out.

"Yeah," Adam said.

"You don't seem very excited at that." Felicity observed. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm in shock," Adam said smiling.

"Well, that I can understand. I was too when I found out, that and VERY confused."

"Yeah that too," Adam said.

"Well, at least you know from me that it at least could happen." Felicity said. "I was the first one so I didn't have that."

"Yeah I guess," Adam said

"I could help you learn how to use them if you like." Felicity offered.

"I would love that," Adam said.

"Good, learning the hard way is extremely painful." She said honestly. "You do not want to know what it feels like to hit a wall at those speeds."

"Not fun I imagine," Adam said.

"Not fun at all, but I'll help prevent that." Felicity promised.

"Thank you," Adam said.

"It's my pleasure." She said honestly.

"How did I get lucky enough to have you?" Adam asked.

"By getting as unlucky as you can get," Felicity sighed.

"I consider myself lucky," Adam said.

"You consider what happened to us 'lucky'?" Felicity asked skeptically.

"I got to meet you," Adam said.

"I'm not anywhere near worth that." She said looking down.

"You are to me,"

She shook her head. "Only you could be worth something like that."

"No, you are worth it to me," Adam said.

"How?" She asked.

"Because you are the most incredible girl in the world," Adam said.

"No I'm not. I'm insane and weird."

"I love that about though," Adam said.

"Would you still love me if I wasn't?" She asked.

"Of course I would, how can I prove this to you?" Adam asked.

"Well, I guess I can only take your word for it." Felicity said honestly.

"I will do whatever I can to make see what you mean to me," Adam said.

"And I will with you." Felicity promised. Adam kissed as he had never kissed her before it made her feel wanted like nothing else in the world mattered to him except her. She was pleasantly surprised but returned it with an equal amount of passion.

"I said...you mean...the world to me…" Adam said between kisses

"I believe… you… and you… and you mean… the world to me… too." She said between kissed.

"I love you," Adam said.

"I love you, too… more than anything."

"More than anything," Adam agreed holding her close as possible

"We did not come here just to make out though." Felicity reminded.

"True, let's get some clothes," Adam said. They headed over to the respective racks and started looking through them.

* * *

After a while Adam came out with a few clothes as did Felicity. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so," She said.

They walked up and set their clothes down.

He rang it up but froze when they went to pay. "What happened to you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Adam asked. The clerk motioned to their wrists that we're completely raw from rubbing against the restraints. "It's not your concern,"

Luckily, he figured it must be something terrible so he just rang them up making a mental note. "Thank you," Adam said.

"Have a nice day you two." He said.

"Thank you sir," Adam said pulling his new leather trench coat over his shirt.

Once they were gone, the clerk took the work phone and called the cops.

"Danville police, what is your emergency?"

"These two… I'd say sixteen year olds, just came into the thrift shop I work at on 12th and Main and all the skin on their wrist and ankles were rubbed off till completely raw. I suspect there might be some kind of child abuse or something going on." The clerk explained.

"Do you have a description of them?"

The clerk described them but I'm lazy.

"Thank you sir we will look into this,"

"Thank you, hopefully you will be able to help them."

"We will do our best sir," They said before hanging up. He put the phone back on the receiver and looked over at the door.

"That was fun!" Feliss said

"Yeah, want to check out a few more?" Adam offered.

"Sure, but we are going to have a lot of bags," She said.

"We could take these home and head back out." Adam suggested.

"That might work," She said.

They blurred back to the house. They sat their new clothes in the living room and left again.

* * *

They arrived at the second nearest thrift shop in literally no time this time making sure their wrists are covered. They searched for clothes again and this went on for a number of thrift stores before morning.

So Isabella and Vivian were surprised when they came down in the morning to the bags. Felicity chuckled at the looks on their faces, "We needed clothes."

"I see that," Vivian said.

"Just surprising?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, but I got a call earlier," Vivian said.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, police are on their way over," Vivian said.

"Damn." Adam said realizing what happened from with the first clerk.

"Yes, it's going to be hard to explain," Vivian said

There was a banging at the door. "Danville Special Cases Unit," The voice said. Vivian answered the door. "Ms. Garcia-Shapiro?" He asked.

"Yes. That's me." She said nervously.

"First calm down we are special division we know about your ex-husbands work, may we come in?"

"Of course you may." She said letting them in.

"Now we have a few questions for you all," The man said.

"Alright, ask away." Adam said.

"Do you know what it is your father does?"

"Yes, I know exactly what he does." Adam said notably angry at what it is.

"Were you well cared for by him?"

Adam shook his head. "He left me for dead in the hands of an evil dictator from another dimension for three years till Felicity here and I managed to save ourselves yesterday."

"Then he has failed in one of the major points laid down for people in his line of work,"

"Which is…?" Isabella asked.

"You are supposed to be able to protect your family no matter what, and report immediately if they as civilians are unsafe,"

"Yes." Adam said. "He failed miserably at that."

"Well then that is grounds for your mother to take you, but you have to tell us everything,"

"We will." Vivian promised. "What about Felicity though? She has no memory of anything before she was captured."

"Well that is complex is she willing to give blood?"

Felicity hesitated. "Is there another way? Besides, my blood stream can't be more than five percent actual blood with all the chemicals pumped into to it."

"Well then we could help you find your parents, but Vivian can take you as well," They said.

"Would it have to be through drawing blood though?" Felicity asked scotching closer to Adam obviously very unfond of needles.

"No, it would not," They said as Adam pulled her to him

"What would I have to do then?" Felicity asked.

"Just let us take a picture of you,"

"Alright, that's perfectly fine then." Felicity said.

"Good just hold still and we will get a picture." One of the men said. Felicity did and they snapped the picture, "Thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome, hopefully you can find them." Felicity said.

"We will try our best," They said.

"Is that all?" Vivian asked.

"No, we will need to speak with Sergio and arrange court proceedings."

"Right, well, he probably went back home." Vivian said.

"Not likely," Adam said.

"Any idea where he might be," The man asked Adam.

"Somewhere in Danville," Adam said.

"I could find him real fast." Felicity told the man honestly. "The chemicals had, intentionally or not, provided us with super-speed and strength."

"Well that would be a big help," They said.

Felicity nodded and blurred off with Adam following her.

In no time, they appeared back with Sergio. He looked tired, but otherwise healthy. "Sergio Garcia, Special Cases Unit, care to explain yourself?"

"What do I need to explain?" He said.

"Why against one of your biggest duties, had your son here been captured for years with no one being notified and with no help on a rescue from anyone but his fellow prisoner?"

"I wanted to save him!" Sergio said.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I tried, they kept moving him,"

"Then why didn't you notify us as per your duty?"

"I needed to save him on my own and I was not going to wait for you to do your paperwork!" He said.

"It doesn't matter what you wanted, you were required to and your own son suffered because of it."

"You would have slowed me down," Sergio said.

"Because you were doing so well on your own," Adam said sarcastically.

"I was trying!" He said.

"Not as well as you could have!" Adam shouted.

"That was my mistake Adam, but you have to know I was trying," He said.

"That's not anywhere near good enough."

"What do I have to do?" Sergio asked.

"There's nothing you can do at this point." Adam hissed sitting down.

"Adam, please," He begged.

"No, Sergio." Adam said disrespectfully. "This is way too big for you to be able to just fix like that."

"Adam, please, I want to fix this," He said.

"It's about two and a half years too late for that."

"Adam," He said desperately.

"Nothing, you said you would always be there for me and I was a fool to believe you." Sergio sighed in both defeat and sadness.

"Now, about the court case," The man said.

"What court case?" Sergio asked.

"On which of you will get, Adam." He specified.

"What!?" He gasped.

"We already went over this." Vivian reminded.

"I didn't think it would be so soon," He said.

"Also, Adam will stay with his mother at least until the case is closed." The man said.

"Fine," Sergio sighed.

"So, when will it take place?" Adam asked.

"Next week," They said.

"Seriously?" Sergio asked.

"In cases like this, we can have it set up quickly,"

"What about planning, and our lawyers?" Sergio asked.

"You have until the court date,"

Sergio sighed, regular cases were difficult on short notice, but special cases are next to impossible. "Okay," He said. They left for now. "Adam..." Sergio tried again

"You can go now." Adam hissed not looking at him.

Sergio hung his head and left the room towards the front door. "Wait!" Isabella called going up to him. "I don't want you to leave."

"What?" Adam and Sergio asked.

"You're my dad, and you have never been there for me before but I care about you."

"Isabella, I don't know what to say," Sergio said. He looked back at his ex-wife, son, and son's girlfriend and said, "You're obviously the only one here that doesn't want me out of their life for good."

"Maybe, but you were never in my life so I want to give you a chance," She said.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't, Isa, but right now I don't know what I can really do about it."

"Just be here, and I will get Adam to give you one more chance to at least be around you," She said. Adam snorted at that. "Adam please at least for me give him a chance and let me get to know him,"

He sighed, "Alright, fine, for you. I'll give him a second chance."

"Thank you," Isabella said going over and hugging Adam.

Adam returned the hug. "You're welcome, Isa."

Sergio sighed and nodded knowing the next few days were likely his last shot with Adam. "Alright, as long as Mom and Felicity are okay with it, you can stay." Adam said.

"If Adam is okay with it I can deal with it," Feliss said.

Vivian hesitated and said, "Alright, but I'm keeping an eye on him."

"Thank you," Sergio said.

"I'm doing this for Isa not you," Adam said.

"I know." Sergio said.

"Good," Adam said.

"Thank you so much, Adam." Isabella said hugging him tighter. "I definitely owe you."

"Yeah you do," Adam smirked patting her on the back.

"And I will make it up, I promise." Isabella said. "I don't know how yet but when something comes to us."

"It's alright," Adam sighed.

"So, now what?" Felicity asked.

"We go relax," Adam said.

Feliss nodded liking that idea. "Alright, we could definitely use that right now."

"Yeah, I need a swim," Adam said.

"You realize there's no way I'm coming with you then right?" Felicity reminded that being one of her three major triggers. "How can you even stand that stuff? It looks so much like the chemicals."

"I like water it helps me relax," Adam said.

"Still not coming with," Felicity repeated.

"You won't?" Adam said.

"I'm definitely not ready for that Adam." Felicity said seriously.

"Well, I don't want to leave you alone," Adam said.

Felicity sighed, "Then what?"

"Go get breakfast?" Adam asked.

"That sounds good." Felicity nodded. Everyone else nodded as well "Could I help cook something?" Felicity asked.

"Why not?" Adam said taking her hand

They went into the kitchen and the smoke alarms went off soon thereafter. "What happened?" Sergio asked bursting in.

"She just blew up water!" Adam said in disbelief. "How is that even possible?!"

"The pan was sexist!" Felicity said.

"The pan wasn't sexist, Felicity." Adam said with a sigh.

"Then ask it," She said.

"Better idea. Isa!" Adam called over the alarm.

"What?" She called.

"Could you come in here?"

"Sure what... happened?" She asked

"Feliss blew up water trying to boil it and is convinced that the pan is sexist." Adam said.

"So what do you need me for?"

"Have you used that pan before?" Adam asked motioning to the smoking pan on the stove.

"Yeah why?"

"Then it couldn't have been sexist." Adam told Felicity in a matter of fact tone as he opened a window to let the smoke out.

"Okay, it just hated me," She said.

Adam sighed. "It's an inanimate object, it can't have opinions."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Also, you're impossible to hate." Adam said.

She blushed smiling, "Doofenshmirtz did." She reminded.

"He was insane," Adam said.

"How do you know the pan wasn't insane?" Felicity asked.

"Pans have no minds!" Adam said.

"Have you ever dissected a pan? The mind might be hidden in the handle."

"Why don't they walk and talk then?" Adam asked

"Because, they don't have a mouth or legs. Duh!"

"Then they can't act any different either!" Adam said.

"Yes they can, they can blow themselves up. We just saw that!"

"No we did not," Adam said.

Felicity motioned to the exploded pan. "See? It blew itself up."

"No, you blew it up," Adam said.

"That's impossible, you can't blow up water."

"You just did," Adam said.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!" Adam said.

"You have no proof of that." She said simply.

"I was here," Adam said.

"But you have no proof that it was me and not the pan." Felicity said.

Sergio and Isabella just watched in disbelief having nothing to say. Her logic was completely illogical. "You blew it up," Adam said.

"I know how to settle this," She said.

"You are not trying again." Adam said having a feeling that's where she was going.

"No, I have a better idea," She said.

"Which is?" He asked.

She walked right over and kissed VERY passionately. Adam was surprise but melted right into the kiss wrapping his arms around her.

"Now was...the pan...sexiest?" She asked between kisses.

"Yes." Adam said weakly between kisses. "It was."

"See? I knew... you would… see it my way. Later you'll get a reward," She whispered between kisses so the others would not hear them.

"I look forward… to it." Adam said between kisses of course knowing exactly what that meant.

"Good," She said ending the make-out session early because of the audience.

"Unbelievable." Isabella said at how he gave like that.

"That's love for you," Sergio said.

"How come it doesn't work on her?" Isabella asked.

"It probably does, but Adam has just never thought to use it,"

"No, I am invincible!" Felicity shouted.

"Not against Adam," Isabella said.

"Says who?" She pouted.

"Me, and the fact you know it's true," Isabella said.

"No it isn't." She said stubbornly.

"Is so," Isabella said.

"Prove it!"

"How?" Isabella asked.

"That's you're problem."

"Adam, kiss her," Isabella said

Adam of course did. "Now...is what...Isabella said...true?" Adam asked

"No." She said simply.

"Really?" Adam asked pushing his tongue into her mouth as she melted into it.

"Really." She smirked into the kiss battling his tongue with her own. Adam sighed and pulled away from her, "Victory!" Felicity declared.

"Good for you, I'm going swimming," Adam said rolling his eyes

He left to get a suit on. "Is he mad?" Feliss asked

"More frustrated," Sergio said.

"Why?" She asked now worried.

"Because he's so weak to you yet you still remain impossibly stubborn." Sergio said.

"Oh...is that bad?" She asked.

"Just give him some time. He's too focused on being pissed at me, anyways." Sergio said.

"Right," She said feeling a little guilty. "What should I do?" She asked.

"Just let him calm down a little and..." Sergio started before they heard Adam yell from outside.

Of course they all immediately rushed outside and found Adam next to the swimming pool trembling slightly. He was wet so they knew he was in it before they got there. "Adam what's wrong?" Vivian asked.

"I-I don't know. I just went in the pool and something snapped and I just freaked out." Adam said still trembling.

"Adam, are you afraid of pools?" Isabella asked

Adam's eyes widened and he scotch away from the pool. "I REALLY hope not."

"Adam I think you are," Feliss said gently sitting down beside him. Adam didn't know what to say and just broke down crying.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review! See you next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 4

Adam sat alone in his room shaking. He was afraid of swimming one of the only things he had relied on to calm down and now it was gone every time he swam or tried to he panicked thinking of the table and the chemicals.

"Hey." Felicity said carefully from the doorframe. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," He muttered ans she came in seeing the holes from where Adam had punched the wall in frustration.

Not knowing anything she could say, Felicity sat down on the bed and pulled Adam in close to her hoping it would help him calm down.

Adam broke down and started crying almost hysterically into her shoulder.

Felicity gently rubbed his back, "Just let it out, I'm always here for you."

Adam kept crying, "I don't know what to do," He muttered

"I know." Felicity sighed. "This is all going to be very hard for both of us but we'll make it through this together."

"I know," Adam said starting to calm down.

Felicity noticed this to her relief, "And that certainly make it a lot earier than my first time."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked

"Back in the virtual world when I first escaped. That was nearly impossible."

"Swimming?" Adam asked

"Most things?" Felicity shrugged. "I can't wear shoes without having a freaking heart attack or crying out loud."

"I'm so sorry," Adam said.

"It also doesn't help that I couldn't and still can't remember anything."

"I can imagine," Adam said.

She laid her own head on his shoulder. "It will get easier eventually though."

"I hope so," Adam said.

"I know so." Felicity corrected.

Adam smiled a little "Thanks," He said.

"Besides, swimming couldn't have been the only thing that use to help you relax, right?" Felicity asked.

"Well no, but it was the best," Adam sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Adam."

"It's not your fault," Adam said

"But maybe if I hadn't had brought it up…"

"I would have kept it bottled up," Adam said

"Well, yeah. I guess that's way worse."

"Yes it would have," Adam said

"You sure that would have happened?"

"Likely," Adam said

"Why?" She asked in confusion.

"That is what I do," Adam sighed.

"Oh." Felicity said. "I honestly couldn't even do that if I tried."

"Really?" Adam asked

"When it comes to my three main triggers, probably not."

"Well you have me," Adam said

"Thank goodness for that." Felicity smiled.

"Yeah, really" Adam said.

"So, now what?" He asked.

"I don't know," She sighed.

"Well, there's a lot more people here that we technically know but they don't know us. We could go meet them." Adam suggested.

"That sounds fun," She said

He wiped his eyes and stood up helping her to her feet. "Phineas and Ferb first?"

"Yeah that sounds fun," She said

He smiled softly and they headed downstairs.

* * *

They found Isabella sitting and talking to her father downstairs.

"Hey Isa." Adam said ignoring their dad.

"Hey Adam are you alright?" She asked

"Getting better." Adam said honestly. "Feliss really helped."

"Good,"Isabella said smiling.

"Phineas and Ferb are real right?" Adam asked.

"Yeah they are," Isabella said slightly dreamily

"Then could we meet them?" Felicity asked with a smile.

"Sure!" Isabella said happily

Adam chuckled, "Looks like the virtual world was right about your crush."

"I... my what?" She asked blushing

"You're crush on Phineas?" Adam smirked.

"What?" She asked.

"Isa, you're blushing, I'm not stupid."

"Well maybe a little one," She said.

"But he doesn't know?" Adam asked.

"No he does not,"

"Maybe you should tell him then, that what I told the virtual you and it turned out wonderfully."

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

Adam nodded, "Really, the two of you actually started dating in that world."

"Amazing!" She said.

"Does that mean you'll give it a shot?" Adam asked. "I could asked for you if you prefer."

"No I should do it," She said.

"But you will?" Adam asked.

"I can," She said

"It's your choice but I think you should before someone else does." Adam said reminding me of 'Missed Opportunities'.

"Well I guess," Isabella said

"So, can we head over there now?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah sure," Isabella shrugged.

* * *

So the three of them headed outside, "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if he says no?"

"Then it's his lose," Adam said.

"Besides, then at least you would know that." Felicity added honestly.

"I guess so," She said.

"I know it'll be hard though, it was for me, too." Felicity said thinking about when she asked Adam out.

"Really?" Isabella asked those two seemed made for each other.

Felicity explained the story that you saw when it happened.

"Wow so it's not easy for anyone," She said

"Seemed pretty easy for Adam." Felicity commented.

"No it was not I have had bad relationships in the past," Adam muttered.

"Didn't really catch any hesitation when you just kissed me out of the freaking blue."

"I don't know what came over me there and are you mad at me?" Adam asked.

"Of course not, I'm very glad you did. Also, it's the chemicals, they mess with your sanity and make you think a completely insane girl who can turn around and kill you at any moment having actually been sent to do that would make a good girlfriend." Felicity said in a whisper.

"I still love you," Adam whispered to her.

"I love you, too." Felicity smiled leaning against him.

"I hope Phineas and I have what you both do the connection I mean," Isabella said

"I hope you do, too." Adam smiled wanting no more than for her to be happy.

"Me too," Feliss added smiling.

Isabella took a deep breath and they headed across the street at human speed.

They stopped outside the gate.

"You're not going to tell them about what happened to you guys, right?" Isabella whispered.

"Not if you don't want us to," Adam said.

"It's just, though they're sixteen, Phineas in particular is still so innocent and wanting to always see the best in people, I really don't want to ruin that for him." Isabella whispered.

"Okay then," Adam said.

"Anything else before we head in?" He asked.

"No powers," she said.

"Yeah, I figured since that would be to hard to explain without admitting what happened to us." Felicity whispered in understanding.

"Okay," Adam said.

* * *

"Then that is all." Isabella said and went into the backyard. "Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing anymore really," He shrugged

"Good, because there's two people I want you to meet." Isabella said motioning to them, "This is my brother Adam and his girlfriend Felicity."

"You have a brother?" Phineas asked

"Apparently," Isabella answered. "I would have told you but no one bothered to tell me."

"Yeah it was very confusing," Adam said

"Well, it's very nice to meet you both." Phineas smiled widely offering his hand to shake.

Adam shook it smiling "Nice to meet you as well," He said.

Phineas noticed Adam's eyes for the first time, "Wow, those are so cool. Where'd you find contacts like that?"

"This store in Florida," Adam said

"Well, they're really awesome." Phineas said then looked over at Felicity. "Yours are cool, too, and that nail polish, almost seems to glow."

"Thanks most people don't like them," She said

"Well, I can't imagine why but then why don't you just take them off?"

"I like them and they help me see," She said

"Oh, I guess that makes perfect sense. Well, I still like them though and it's great to meet both of you." Phineas rambled in pure Phineasness.

"Nice to meet you too," Adam said.

They headed more into the yard. "There's something else I need to talk to you about th…" Isabella started when suddenly they heard a scream and looked up where it came from finding Felicity up in the famous tree.

"What's wrong?" Isabella asked her

She pointed a heavily trembling finger down at the ground. They looked down at the small rectangle of teal which made it's usual noise. "Oh there you are, Perry." Phineas said then looked up at Felicity. "It's okay. He won't hurt you. He's just a platypus, they don't do much."

Isabella noticed that Adam was looking warry of the Platypus as well.

"Sorry, but I have a phobia of platypus' or, platypi, platypeople?" She said

"Oh, I could take him to my room then if that helps." Phineas said picking Perry up.

"Please," She said

"No problem." Phineas said and carried Perry inside.

"What was that?" Isabella asked when Phineas was gone.

Felicity got down from the tree still trembling slightly and explained Platyborg since Phineas and Ferb were both inside.

"Oh sorry," Isabella said.

Felicity nodded. "It's pretty much my biggest trigger."

"One of my smaller ones," Adam said

"Okay, so that's Platypuses and water." Isabella noted. "Anything else?"

"Shoes," She said

"That one's just her though." Adam added pointing to his shoes.

"Okay," Isabella said making note of that.

* * *

They had to stop though as Phineas came back obviously without Perry.

"Thank you," Feliss said.

"It's no problem." Phineas said. "We all have our fears."

"Not you," Isabella said

"I have fears," Phineas said

"Really like what?" Isabella asked.

"Failure, and being alone and thunderstorms,"

"Failure, being alone, and snakes." Phineas listed honestly.

"Why snakes?" Adam asked

"They just weird," Phineas said

"Why platypuses?" He asked.

"Just odd," She said

"I guess so, that seemed like a really strong one though."

"Yeah it was," She shrugged

"Well, he's luckily gone the majority of the day everyday so that's good for you." Phineas shrugged.

"Yeah thank goodness," She said

"So, how about you tell me somethings about yourselves." Phineas said.

"Like what?" Adm asked

"Anything?" Phineas shrugged.

"Well Iike to draw, and cook," Adam said

"That's really cool, anything else?"

"Not anymore no," Adam said

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked confused.

"Nothing just a crazy few days," Adam said

"Well, I guess I could understand that." Phineas said figuring it was jus with Isabella. "How long are you going to be here in Danville?"

"For the forseeable future," Adam said

"You're moving?" Phineas asked in a mixture of surprise and excitement.

"Yeah I am, after recent events that I do not want to talk about," Adam said

"Alright," Phineas shrugged, "I won't ask then."

"Thank you," Adam said.

"No problem." Phineas smiled.

"Oh that reminds me Hey Ferb!" Phineas called

Ferb came out and was surprised to see the two new people.

"This is Isabella's brother and his girlfriend," Phineas said

"I didn't know Isabella had a brother."

"She didn't either," Phineas said

Isabella nodded, "He was living over in Miami, Florida and no one bothered to tell either of us."

"Yeah," Adam said

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you guys."

"You to," Adam said shaking his hand.

"So, what's your name then?" Ferb asked that not been told.

"Adam and Felicity," Adam said.

"Well, it's nice to meet the both of you."

"You too," Adam said.

"They're apparently moving here." Phineas added.

"We'll be seeing you alot then?" Ferb asked.

"Hopefully, just be careful with your pet." Felicity said.

"What?" Ferb asked.

"A have a fear of platypi." Felicity admitted.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," Ferb said.

Isabella tried not to laugh at that as Felicity just shrugged, "It's okay, in most cases it not exactly a hinderance."

"Still," Ferb shrugged

"Everyone has fears, so I don't know what the big deal with mine is."

"There's no big deal," Ferb shrugged

"So, what do you guys usually do?" Adam asked pretending he didn't already know.

"It depends on the day,"

"Yeah, we do lot's of fun things everyday." Phineas smiled.

"Sounds cool," Adam said

"You should come by tomorrow and you can see." Phineas offered.

"Sounds like fun, but Isabella wants to talk to you," Adam said

"Oh, that's right." Phineas said remembering what they were doing before Felicity freaked out and turning to Isabella, "What is it?"

"Well can I talk t you alone?" She asked

"Um… sure." Phineas said and they headed into the house.

* * *

"So," She said starting to pace.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah I just need to think of how I'm gong to say this," She said.

"Well, alright, take your time." Phineas shrugged as she continued to pace.

"Okay we've known each other for years right?" She asked.

Phineas nodded. "Since we were seven."

"What am I to you?" She asked

"Well, you're pretty much my best friend besides Ferb." Phineas said not getting it.

"Well your more to me," She said

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I have had a crush on you for years," She said.

Phineas froze for a second unsure what to say. After a short while of just staring he asked, "Really?"

"Yeah really," She said.

"Oh… well… umm… this is awkward. Listen Isabella, it's not you but I just don't think I'm ready for that kind of thing yet." Phineas said trying to be as gentle as possible not wanting to hurt her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I just don't think I'm ready to date someone yet. You understand right?" He asked carefully.

"Oh uhh...yeah sure," She stammered walking away trying not to cry.

She went back outside and Adam could not help but notice this.

* * *

He followed her and waited until they were alone. "Isa are you okay?"

Isabella shook her head with tears welding up in her eyes and explained exactly what happened.

"Oh no Isa, I'm so sorry," Adam said hugging her.

Isabella returned the hug leaning into his chest. "It's okay. You thought it would work and I beleived you, but I guess not everything in the virtual world was a carbon copy."

"I'm still sorry he hurt you," Adam said.

"Well, at least he tried to be gentle about it." Isabella said not liking the idea of complaining to Adam or Felicity about anything considering everything they had just been through.

"It's okay," Adam said gently.

"Well, I guess at some point he'll either be ready or I'll find someone else." Isabella said not quite getting what he meant.

"I'm sure you will there are plenty of other guys," Adam said

"Right, thank you, Adam." Isabella said hugging him tighter.

"I'm always here for you," Adam said gently

"Thanks, but I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there for you."

"You didn't even know I existed, it's okay," Adam said.

"But still, if I had just at least told mom when Felicity came over here instead of six months later then I would have known and been able to save you guys a lot sooner."

"Maybe, but the past is that past Isa," Adam shrugged.

"I guess." Isabella sighed.

"Don't feel bad," Adam said

"Alright, I'll try."

"Okay, so do you still want to go back there?" Adam asked.

Isabella hesitated but then nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Okay come on," Adam said taking her back towards the house.

"What about Felicity?" Isabella asked.

"She's still in there I would have just sent you home had you said no," Adam said.

* * *

They made their way back to the boys backyard.

"You guys okay?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah it's fine," Isabella said

"What happened?" She asked knowing it couldn't be nothing.

"I'll tell you later," Isabella said

"Alright so, now what?" Felicity asked.

"Well you can all stay for dinner, it's meatloaf" Ferb offered.

"That sounds good, I'll call mom and ask." Isabella said pulling out her phone.

* * *

A few minutes later they had been told they could and it had escalated into a group dinner with everybody and Adam was helping in the kitchen.

Linda had noticed the long sleves that he had to wear for a while to hide the raw skin on his wrists till they're completely healed. "You should probably roll those up, it's a safety issue."

"It's fine," Adam said.

"It could catch on fire. Besides, it's not even warm in here." Linda said unknowingly.

"I'm fine really," Adam said carefully.

"Adam please take that shirt off," Linda said

Adam hesitated for a second but sighed and said, "Just, don't tell your sons."

"Okay?" She said cautiously then gasped as he rolled up his sleeves.

"What happened?" She asked in surprise.

"I was just in a bad place for a while, that's all," Adam said

Linda tried not to stare at it not sure what to make of that.

"Just please don't tell them," Adam said pleading.

Linda sighed and went back to cooking, "Alright, I won't."

"Thank you," Adam said.

"No problem." Linda said not really wanting them to know either.

"It's just hard," Adam said

"I'm sorry whatever it was happened to you though." Linda added.

"It was not your fault," Adam said

"I know that, I just meant similar to someone dies so they tell their family 'I'm so sorr for your loss'." Linda corrected.

"Oh right," Adam said turning back to the meatloaf's.

* * *

Dinner was ready in a short while.

Everyone was just arriving.

Katie came in a froze seeing Adam.

Isabella noticed. "What's up with you Katie?" She asked

"Um… who's that?" Katie asked blushing and pointing over to Adam.

"Oh that's my brother Adam," Isabella said.

"Is he seeing anyone?" Katie asked.

"Well yeah he's with Felicity," Isabella said

"Oh." Katie said looking down sadly.

"Why?" Isabella asked

"Well, he's kind of cute but never mind. I wish him and Felicity the best of luck."

"Sorry, Katie," Isabella said patting her back.

Something FINALLY clicked in Katie's mind and she looked up at Isabella, "You have a brother?"

"Apparently, yes I do I did not know until a few days ago,"

"Oh that's quite unusual, but cool." Katie said.

"Yeah it was surprising for everyone," Isabella said

"Is he cool? Or is he boring?" Katie asked.

"Believe me he's far from boring,"

"That's good, Danville seems to attract the freshest of faces." Katie chuckled. "I'm sure he'll be a good friend anyways."

"I'm sure he will too," Isabella said

"Think I should go talk to them?" Katie asked.

"Yeah they are nice," Isabella said

Katie took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Hi," She said nervously to Felicity first.

"Oh, hello, and you are?" Felicity asked pretending not to know just as she has to with everyone but Adam's family.

"I'm Katie Evergreen and you are?" She asked.

"Felicity Danials, I'm Isabella's brother's girlfriend." Felicity said offering a hand making sure her sweater hide her wrists.

"Oh! That's cool so what's he like?" Katie asked.

"He's really nice, fun, and…" She looked back at her boyfriend then at Katie, "unique."

"That's good though right?" Katie asked

Felicity nodded with a huge smile, "Very good."

"You sound very happy with him," Katie said smiling.

"Oh, I most definitely am. More than anyother time I can remember." Feliicty said. If only Katie could know how true that statement was and how little it actually means considering the competition.

"Must be nice," Katie sighed.

"Yeah, I don't know how I got so lucky." Felicity said slightly suspicious.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"You're acting rather oddly, are you okay?" Felicity asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm fine," Katie said.

"So then you're always this sad and awkward?" Felicity asked bluntly.

"Well no not always," Katie said.

"Then what's troubling you?"

"I don't know really," She said.

"You like him, don't you?" Felicity asked in a very Felicity manner.

"What I who?" Katie asked.

"Adam." Felicity said being blatant on it. "You're jealous."

"I well..maybe I don't know," She said.

"Then you better get over it, I'd hate to have to hurt a sweet girl such as yourself." Felicity said dangerously.

"H...hurt me?" Katie asked.

"I'm very serious about my man. You can be his friend but don't even think about trying to steal him from me." Felicity glared. "You don't even want to know what I am capable of."

"I just, I don't know what to say," Katie said

"Now go along, but I'm keeping my eye on you."

"I...well...what?" Katie stammered

"It was nice meeting you." Felicity smile widely as if nothing happened.

"Yeah...right," Katie said

She hesitantly went over to Adam. She did say she could be his friend.

"Hey!" She said nervously.

Adam turned to her pretending as well that he's never seen her before, "Oh, hello."

"Hi, I'm Katie Evergreen," She said nervously.

"Adam Garcia-Shapiro, Isabella's twin brother." Adam said trying to make it seem like that was weird to say.

"So I hear," Katie smiled.

"Yeah, I guess the idea will take some getting use to." Adam said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I'm sure you'll get used to it soon," Katie said

Adam nodded, "Definitely."

"So where did you live before?" Katie asked.

"Miami, Florida."

"How was it there? I have never been," Katie said.

"It was really fun, but rather warm." Adam shrugged.

"Cool!" She said

"Any notes on Danville?" He asked.

"Well just that stick around Phineas and Ferb," She said

"Yeah, I was already told well on that." Adam chuckled.

"Not really sure then," She said

"That's it?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well that and to avoid the purple building,"

_'I know why but how do you?'_ Adam thought in surprise then asked, "The tall one in the middle of town that looks like a wrench? Why?"

"Lots of weird stuff even for us happens there," Katie said honestly

"Weird like what?"

"The whole building flew into space," Katie said

"Oh wow..." Was all Adam said.

"Yeah it was odd," Katie said.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

"Please do," Katie said smiling.

"This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Adam commented.

"In a good way?" Katie asked

"So far yes." Adam smiled.

"Well then that's good isn't it?" She asked

"Yes it is." Adam nodded.

"Plus you've met some fun people," She added.

"Yeah, back where I was I didn't really know any friendly faces besides Feliss." Adam said and that's the cold hard truth righ there.

"Really? So that's how you ended up together?" She asked.

"I guess you could say that, but no matter what happens here I still wouldn't trade her for anything in the world." Adam said looking back at Felicity with a smile.

"That's good, then" Katie said giving a genuine smile.

"Well, Feliss and I are moving here so we'll hopefully be seeing you around a lot." Adam said.

"Yeah hopefully," Katie said shaking his hand.

She looked over at Felicity who was watching them warningly.

She let go of Adams hand hastily

Adam noticed this and looked back at Felicity who had just looked away seeing it coming. "Something wrong?" He asked Katie.

"No, uh nothing I have to go talk to...Gretchen," She said dragging the girl away.

* * *

She took Gretchen out of earshot. "I have a major problem and I need your help."

"Okay, what is it?" Gretchen asked

Katie explained to her the whole situation with Adam and Felicity to her.

"Wow you are stuck, between a rock and a hard place," Gretchen said

"Yeah, I can't even talk to him with out her breathing down my neck."

"Well, she's just being protective," Gretchen said

"I guess that's true, there's something weird about those two though."

"What makes you say that?" Gretchen asked.

"Just the way she said, 'You don't even want to know what I'm capable of' plus it's the middle of July and they're dressed for winter. Almost as if they have to physically hide something."

"Well again protective, and maybe it's a style choice,"

Katie thought about it for a second, "Maybe, but it's just still setting off little red flags for me."

"Then watch them and we'll see," Gretchen said.

"Alright, I will." Katie agreed.

"Just be careful," Gretchen said

"I will," Katie promised.

* * *

Back where most of the people were, Felicity let out a yawn being absolutely exhausted having been up since ten at night, it being closer to eight the next night right now but unlike on the table she can't just go to sleep with there.

"You alright?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, just really tired." Felicity said truthfully.

"I can take you home," Adam offered

She nodded and Adam picked her up, made sure no one was looking, and disappeared. However, he did miss one person in his scan and Katie's jaw hit the ground trying to put together what she just witnessed.

"Did you see?" Katie asked Gretchen.

"See what?" Gretchen asked confused.

"Adam and Felicity vanished," Katie said just as Adam got back.

"What do you mean by 'vanished' besides, Adam's right there." Gretchen pointed out confused.

"They just he disappeared then he came back," She said.

"Must just have not seen them leave then." Gretchen shrugged noticing that the girl was gone.

"No they vanished I saw them," Katie said

"No offense but that's crazy, even by Danville standards." Gretchen said pointedly.

"But I saw it!" Katie said.

"Katie maybe you need some sleep," Gretchen said

Katie sighed, "I'm fine, and I know what I saw."

"Okay, but you sound crazy," Gretchen said.

* * *

Katie made an exasperated noise and walked away from her.

"You!" She said walking up to Adam.

Adam got nervous but hid it perfectly, "You were expecting Santa Clause?"

"No, but how did you do it?" Katie asked

"How did I do what?" Adam asked confused, he thought he had checked everyone.

"You disappeared and then reappeared," She said

Adam hesitated and took her clear out of everyone's earshot at human speed, "You really want to know?"

"Yes I really do," She said

"You can't tell anyone though, you got it?" Adam said in a deadly calm voice.

"Yeah sure I promise," She said

"This is serious, Katie." Adam said from the way she said that so casually.

"I promise," She said

Adam hesitated but said, "Well, Feliss and I… basically have superpowers."

"Really?" She asked not having expected that answer.

Adam nodded, "Super speed and strength to be exact."

"Prove it," She said carefully

"How on earth do I do that?" Adam said leaning against the famous tree they were no where near a millisecond ago.

"I uh...wow!" Katie said impressed.

"How did you guys get these powers?" She asked sauntering over to him carefully.

"It's a long story I would rather not talk about," Adam said.

"Oh, okay I guess." Katie said looking down, now FAR more terrified of Felicity than she was before.

"You promise to tell no one?" Adam asked.

Katie nodded, "I swear. Is there anyone else that knows?"

"Mom, Dad, and Isa," Adam said.

"Why did you trust me then? We literally just met minutes ago."

"I just have a feeling you can be trusted," Adam said not wanting to say he had dated her in a another world.

"Okay, well, thank you for that." Katie said though it was still a little odd. "Does this have anything to do with why your dressed for winter? Or why your eyes look like that? You don't have to answer."

"Yes it does," Adam said simply.

"But you don't want to share why?" Katie asked understanding why not but not making any connection.

"Yeah, basically" Adam said

"Then I just have to respect that."

"Thank you," Adam said smiling.

"You're welcome." Katie smiled back.

"Your a good person Katie," Adam said

"I like to think so anyways." Katie shrugged.

"No you are," Adam said simply.

"Well, thanks, your girlfriend terrifies me though. She thinks I'm trying to steal you from her and now I know what she means by, 'you don't even want to know what I'm capable of'…"

"Yeah she is just incredibly protective, as am I." Adam said.

"Would she actually…?" She started terrified.

"Kill? Only if you were threatening anyone she cares for," Adam said

"What would she do otherwise?"

"Break a bone..or two," Adam said.

Katie gulped, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good idea," Adam said

"How far would it have to be? Even when I was first talking to you she was practically breathing down my neck."

"Well with her it's hard to be sure," Adam said.

"Well, I really don't want to steal you from her, and not just because she terrifies me but I do want to be your friend." Katie said hesitantly.

"See that, would totally work for her, but you need to tell her that," Adam said yawning.

"Alright, I'll try. You tired?" She asked noticing the yawn but just passing it off as the time change having just went across the country.

"I've been awake for just under 23 hours," Adam yawned

Katie was surprised to say the least, "Oh, wow. You should really go to sleep then."

"Yeah I'm going to nice talking to you Katie," Adam said before blurring to Feliss.

"It was nice talking to you, too." Katie said though he was long gone.

* * *

In the Garcia-Shapiro home Adam lay down beside Feliss yawning

He looked over at her to see if she was already asleep which she was.

He sighed and faced the opposite direction not wanting to disturb her.

However, as if her subconscious sensed his presence, her arms wrapped around him pulling him in to her.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her there as he drifted off.


End file.
